The Demonata Eminence Front
by Supermassive Asshole
Summary: Grubbs and Bill-E are obsessed with a The Who song called "Eminence Front". They think it's named "M&M's funk" and "Living is funk", but when they dicovers it isn't called that, they abandon it.


**Ok, here is the Demonata story, as I promised. I'm pretty inspired by **_**dervishgirl**_**'s funny and random stories. I think my funny and random stories will be a little bit less random, and I'll be happy if you think it's pretty funny.**

**This is where the usual "Disclaimer" use to stay, but you know that I don't own anything in this story etc. etc. so I don't bother writing it now. Oh, wait… I've written more about that now than I would have done if I only wrote the usual "Disclaimer", didn't I?**

**This story might need a short info-thingything. In this story, Grubbs and Bill-E is listening to the Who's song 'Eminence Front'. You might know it from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, but otherwise****, ****you****should****hear****it****on****YouTube. "The Who –Eminence Front". I recommend that you read the lyrics as well, as they are used in the story.**

**Many people that hear it thinks it's something like "Living is funk", or "M&M's funk" when they in reality shouts "Eminence Front" in that song. Enjoy! (This story takes place after Slawter)**

_The Demonata_

_**Eminence Front**_

Dervish home from shopping on his motorbike, which he thought was a joy. Shopping was worse than being in the Demon universe. At least he thought.

He unmounted the bike. _Dang_, he thought. Already now he could hear the loud music from an open window. He could just about hear a voice singing "_Won't you come on join the party, dress to kill"._

As he went inside the house, he heard the constant "_Eminence Front. Eminence Front. It's a put-on" _coming from upstairs. It was enough of this shit, he thought.

He ran upstairs to the office, and there he grabbed an axe from the wall, then went to Grubbs' bedroom door. He heard the shouts marking the end of the song.

"_Come on join the party dress to… Come on join the party dress to… Come on join the party dress to… Come on join the party dress to kill… Dress to kill!" _as he ran in the corridors. He heard Grubbs started it again. "_It's an Eminence Front, it's an Eminence Front"_.

Dervish couldn't stand that song anymore. He opened the door. He roared with fury, and thick, brown fur appeared on his skin, his arms and legs lengthened, while his nose went longer and longer, until his jaws followed it, and formed a wolf's face.

Grubbs and Bill-E were caught by surprise. They screamed in fear and both took their Lucky Talisman from the table behind them, crushing the CD-player on their way.

Grubbs held a demon/pikachu/ananas-like stuffed animal before him, right in the gaze of the transformed Dervish. Bill-E, on the other hand, held a drawer (obviously taken from Dervish' office) containing 348 metal balls, like those we use when playing pinball, if the note sticked to the drawer was to trust.

Dervish howled. Then he transformed back. Laughing. "Damn it, you should have seen your faces!"

"Dervish, how the stuffed animal did you manage to do that?" Grubbs asked. Then he fainted, his Lucky Talisman on his chest.

"I drew upon you power to transform myself. I-" then he closed his mouth, looking on  
Grubbs. "I think he was too scared. He has pee'd on himself again." And correctly, a dark, wet spot was showing on his trousers.

Bill-E suddenly realized that he and Grubbs had destroyed their CD-player.

"Oh no! Damn it, what the pinball-ball are we going to do with this Cd-player! Now we aren't able to listen to "M&M's funk" anymore…"

Dervish looked confused.

""M&M's funk"? What's that?" Bill-E pointed at the cover of the newly broken CD.

"It's-" then he was abruptly interrupted by Grubbs. "No! What the stuffed animal… It's not "M&M's funk", you dork! It's "Living is funk", and it'll always be "Living is funk"!"

5 minutes later, the boys were exhausted. And finished fighting. Dervish said "If it's the song "Eminence Front" you mean, the one you've listened to these past few months, it isn't "Living is funk", neither is it "M&M's funk"! It's "Eminence Front", what the stuffed pinball-ball is so hard to understand about that?"

The boys gasped. Grubbs said: "Is it really "Eminence Front"? Aw, that song sucks. Bill-E can't you go find another song we can listen too? "Eminence Front" is so… 1982…"

**Actually, I think "Eminence Front" **_**is**_** a very good song.**

**I'm not completely satisfied by the level of humour in this story, so I'll try to make the next a bit more funny. Maybe the level of funniness can't get better than this if we doesn't go more random…**

**(One-shot, but if I get many people (for me many people is 1) screaming for me to continue with the story (which don't think will happen), I'll write a second chapter. **

**Signed: densmore **


End file.
